Barden Ridge, New South Wales
Barden Ridge is a suburb in southern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Barden Ridge is located 31 kilometres south-west of the Sydney central business district in the local government area of the Sutherland Shire. Barden Ridge is colloquially known to locals as 'The Ridge'. Location Barden Ridge is located on the Woronora River, which flows north into the Georges River. 'The Needles', is a body of water (fjord) on the Woronora River, on one of the original roads west from Helensburgh. On the northern side of the fjord lies the fresh water source of the Woronora River, whilst on the other side is salt water. The water, between two steep hills, remains so cold that even during summer it has been known to have caused heart attacks. While car access has been generally blocked, pedestrian access is still available. This area is also popular for recreational activities such as hiking and mountain biking. Barden Ridge has shifted from a remote bushland area, when known as Lucas Heights, to an expanding suburb that now contains all the necessary amenities that have established a strong community. History Barden Ridge was named after Alfred Barden, whose pioneering family is associated with the Bangor area prior to the 1850s. In early times Barden Ridge had been used to identify the geographical location and Lucas Heights was given to the suburb that developed here.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollon, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8 The residential area of Lucas Heights was renamed Barden Ridge in 1996, to disassociate it from the area containing the nuclear reactor and the waste management centre. Demographics According to the 2011 Census of Population, there were 4,041 residents in Barden Ridge. 82.8% of residents were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were England 3.0%, South Africa 1.4% and New Zealand 1.2%. 87.7% of residents spoke only English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Arabic 1.8%, Spanish 1.7% and Greek 1.5%. The most common responses for religious affiliation were Catholic 32.8%, Anglican 28.8% and No Religion 11..2%. Transport The nearest train station is at Sutherland on the City Rail Illawarra line and South Coast lines. There is also another close railway station at Padstow, New South Wales. Veolia Transport, formerly known as Connex Southtrans operates the local bus service. In 2005, the Bangor Bypass was completed. It takes motorists directly from Sutherland to Barden Ridge, instead of passing through Menai and Bangor. A new section of the Bypass is under construction and will pass by Barden Ridge improving the current access to the area and Heathcote Road (to the south). Sport and recreation The Ridge Sports Complex is a major sporting facility on the western side of New Illawarra Road. It features playing fields and associated amenities buildings, netball courts, a synthetic athletic track and golf driving range. Also planned for this area are hockey fields, a golf course and club facilities to service the needs of the sporting and golfing community.http://www.bardenridgebacks.com.au/ Schools Barden Ridge has two schools: Lucas Heights Community School and Sutherland Shire Christian School. Churches St Paul's Anglican Church and the Sutherland Reformed Church. Politics Barden Ridge comes under the Federal seat of Hughes, which is currently held by Liberal MP Craig Kelly. In State Government, it comes under the seat of Menai, which is currently held by the Liberal Party MP Melanie Gibbons,. In Local Government, Barden Ridge falls under Sutherland Shire E Ward, which has three representatives. Notable residents * Home and away and Blue Water High star Rebecca Breeds attended Sutherland Shire Christian School References Category:Suburbs of Sydney